Carlislie
|death= |species=Mutant |gender=Female |height=1.5 meters |mass=43 kilograms |hair=Black |eyes=Blue |skin=Dark |occupation= |era=B.C. era |affiliation=Impedance |masters=King Holey |apprentices= }} Carlislie (b. 2603 BC) was a half-blood African mutant. She was a maid who unwittingly killed her own father in the African Ring and usurped his rank of Captain. She fought in the Mutant Wars, during which time she met Gummi the Bare and he helped them fight. Biography Early life Carlislie was born in what would later become Africa in 2613 BC. Carlislie had been cleaning around the ship with the other women and tended to keep away from most of the men. Somehow, she acquired a necklace with the tip of a spear, though she would continually change her story regarding how it was acquired. Duel in Dalibor's quarters Mutant Wars Meeting Gummi the Bare Carlislie was captured by a band of Maton thugs. Fortunately, she was interceded and rescued by Gummi the Bare, who managed to incapacitate the Matons and proceed to crush the bars of Carlislie's cage with a Maton-made mace. Gummi introduced himself, and despite some awkward tension exchanged, Carlislie quickly became fond of him. Effectively, she was one of the first (if not the first) individual to not show him open spite. Carlislie brought Gummi to camp, where she introduced him to Analdas and Leonardo. Both men were skeptical about Gummi and questioned the possibility of his existence. The team pitched their tent for the night, and Bob began flirting with Carlislie, much to her annoyance. As a mean joke, she "permitted" Bob to pet Gummi when he asked her if he could. Gummi bit him, much to Carlislie's amusement. In the morning, Gummi agreed to help them reach the House of the Impedance. The unlikely team became the Camaraderie of the Impedance. When they arrived, Carlislie protested when King Holey unfairly ordered Gummi the Bare to be caged, but she was ignored by everyone except for Leonard. Battle of Noawen Carlislie also fought in the battle between the Impedance and the Kingdom. Before the battle, she explained to Analdas that just because "all women" fled when battle was imminent, did not mean she was not "particular". When Analdas went to confront the Lord of the Stone, Carlislie and Gummi distracted the Lord of the Stone long enough for the bear to heal Analdas. When the Dark Lord pulled Analdas in a chokehold, Carlislie hurled her sword at him and Keeber redirected its path to kill the Lord of the Stone. After the battle, Carlislie left for Jolbeg with Analdas and Bob. Physical description Carlislie is a short and slender middle-aged woman with fair skin and strawberry-blonde hair. She wore a green tunic and a spear tip hanging on her neck as a necklace. Carlislie wore an eye patch in place of her right eye, as it had been gouged out by Dalibor during their duel. Personality and traits Due to the inhumane way she was treated by her father Dalibor, Carlislie became bitterly, even bitingly sarcastic and cynical, as well as generally misanthropic, but she eventually seemed to have adopted a more calm and temperamental demeanor. Carlislie's hardships instilled in her a tough exterior and sense of maturity and responsibility. In spite of her self-discipline, Carlislie had a fiery temper she often struggled to control, and was eager to prove herself, to be recognized for what she could do. A brave woman, Carlislie was willing to put herself in dangerous situations when she knew it to be the right thing to do. However, deep down, Carlislie is incredibly traumatized and carried overwhelming pain over her father's attempt to murder her for mouthing off at his associate. She hated her father, but she did have some sentiment for him and especially after learning of his background, as she took no pleasure in being forced to kill him and reluctantly admitted to herself that his death may be beneficial to her in the long run. Despite hiding it well, Carlislie's regret for killing her father came full swing when she opened up to Leonard enough to tell him about it. Carlislie was outraged by the inherent sexism in the world around her, which could only have been exacerbated by the reactions of the members of the Marauder Order to her earning the right to be their Captain. During that incident, she ruthlessly incapacitated Dalibor's right-hand man when he attempted to challenge her authority. She believed herself to be special and had to remind Leonard more than once that she was not a "helpless little girl". She also hated it when Bob flirted with her, even making a mean joke in response that was at the expense of Gummi the Bare. It is worth noting that she, unlike anyone else, was fond of him and didn't think he was annoying or weird at all. As the only adult in her group, she often has some bossy tendencies. Possessions Carlislie's weapon of choice is a bow and arrow. Carlislie had a spear tip hanging on her neck as a necklace, though she had a habit of changing her story of how she acquired it. Relationships Leonard Carlislie’s relationship with Leonard was initially a rocky one. Unlike the other members of the Camaraderie, Carlislie "could see right through him" and despised him for being self-centered, power-hungry, and cocky. However, the two began bonding after Carlislie helped Leonard realize he didn't covet the Lord of the Stone's throne, and wanted to travel another way. It is unknown what became of them after the Lord of the Stone's demise. Bob Bob has a rocky relationship with Carlislie. He clearly has a crush on her, but she considers him to be a "disgusting little boy". Appearances * Notes and references Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:B.C. era births Category:American individuals Category:Mutants Category:Impedance members Category:4 foot individuals Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Half-bloods